Ginny's Quest
by Bkane3
Summary: Sequel to "Ginny's Dilemma" Ginny seeks a resolution to her dilemma, Hermione wants to be seen in a new light, Ron is trying to hide his secret and a certain Slytherin is up to no good!  MATURE/SEXUAL CONTENT, OOC, updated sporadically as life permits.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny's Quest

Here it is… the sequel to "Ginny's Dilemma". Ginny is searching for a way to survive sex with her new boyfriend, Hermione is trying to get _someone_ to see her in a new light, Ron is trying to hide his big secret and a certain Slytherin is plotting something big against our heroes!

Let the quest begin….

Ginny awoke from a fitful sleep. Her discussion with Ron and Hermione the night before had done little to put her mind to rest. She was no longer worried about hurting Harry's feelings, but more so for her own, physical safety.

She loved Harry; of that much she was certain. She had every intention of being a proper girlfriend to Harry, when the time was right, but now that she knew about his… physical endowments…

She now regretted ever having given in to Dean's advances. She thought she loved him at the time, but in retrospect, she now saw that she was in love with the fact that Dean had been in love with her.

But even that did nothing to change the fact that Harry was going to split her like the proverbial over ripe melon.

Ginny reckoned that Hermione's idea to talk to Luna for advice had been the best way to go.

As the petite redhead trudged out her door to go down for Saturday morning breakfast, she ran into a very well rested looking Hermione.

"Good morning!" said Hermione brightly.

"Whatever," replied a sullen Ginny.

Hermione gave her a bemused look. "I thought we solved your issues last night?"

"Didn't find a stretching charm for my hoo hoo, did you?"

"No," replied Hermione with a snort.

"Then we didn't solve all of my problems, did we?"

Hermione laughed and Ginny pouted as they descended the steps to the Gryffindor Common Room. When they reached the common room, they found Ron already waiting.

"Oi," he called. "What took you so long, I'm starving!"

"I still want to know what kind of dirt you have on Ron to make him change his tune so fast last night," said Hermione.

Ginny smiled. "Growing up with six older brothers, the first thing you learn is how to gather good intel, and use it wisely."

"Sibling loyalty," said Ron, overhearing the conversation. "That's all you ever need to know, Hermione!"

"Is Harry coming down?" asked Ginny.

"The laws of gravity would suggest that he has to," replied Hermione with a grin. "What with carrying that great weight between his…"

"Hey guys!" called Harry from the top of the stairs. "Ready for breakfast?"

"Good morning, Harry," said Ginny with a grin.

"Come on!" cried Ron. "Let's go!"

Ginny wrapped her arm around Harry's waist, and he draped his arm over her shoulder as the foursome made their way to the Great Hall.

Breakfast was quite normal, one might even say uneventful. When the plates were almost finished, the conversation turned to Quidditch.

"I think the Cannons will pull it out this weekend," said Ron hopefully. "The Arrows have been off for a fortnight now, and I think the Cannons are due."

"No way," replied Harry. "The Arrows will smash them."

"Harry's right," said Ginny as she speared a leftover piece of sausage from Harry's plate and ate it. "The Cannons don't stand a chance."

"Oi," said Ron. "Leave Harry's sausage alone!"

Hermione snorted. "Yeah, Ginny," she added with a laugh. "That's too much meat for you!"

Ron snorted pumpkin juice out his nose, and Ginny turned bright red at the same time. Fortunately, a first year student came up to Harry and thrust a piece of parchment into his hand.

"Dumbledore," said Harry in a dejected voice. "He wants me to come to his office."

Giving Ginny a peck on the cheek, Harry departed.

When Harry was gone, Ginny dropped her head to the table with a dull 'thud'. "Oh sweet Merlin, what am I going to do?" she groaned.

"You should break up with him, and wait till you're older," said Ron in a disgusted tone. "I still think I should send a letter to Bill."

"Go right ahead," Ginny said, giving him a hard glare. "Send a letter to Bill, and I'll send one to Fleur."

Ron's eyes bulged from his head. "I said I think I should, I didn't say I was going to."

"What does Fleur have to do with it?" asked a confused Hermione. She was determined to find out the secret that Ginny was holding over Ron.

"SIBLING LOYALTY!" Ron said in a too loud voice. "That's all!"

At that point, Luna Lovegood walked by. "Hello, everyone!" she said sweetly.

"Oh! Luna," said Ginny. "I need to talk to you!" Ginny shot up to follow Luna outside.

Hermione and Ron got up as well.

"I'm going with you," said Hermione.

"Me too," said Ron.

"No," Hermione said as she shoved Ron back into his seat. "Girl talk."

Ron opened his mouth to argue but Hermione cut him off. "Are you worried that Ginny will spill the beans?"

Ron turned red. "There are no beans to spill," he said shortly. "SIBLING LOYALTY!"

Hermione grinned. "If you keep repeating it, it might come true!"

The girls walked outside as an angry Ron returned to his meal.

When they got out of the Great Hall, Hermione pulled Ginny close. "You have _got _to tell me what you've got on Ron that would make him even think about keeping quiet," she said. "I thought his 'over protective brother' instinct would override anything !"

"Anything except self-preservation," replied Ginny with a smile. "Oww!" Ginny soon said as someone pulled her hair. Ginny turned to see a grinning Pansy Parkinson flipping her middle finger.

"You cow!" yelled Ginny.

"What's her problem?" asked Hermione.

"No idea," replied Ginny. "But if I get my hands on her…"

"What did you need to talk about, Ginny?" asked Luna.

"Harry," replied Ginny without thinking.

"Your favourite subject," said Luna with a smile.

"And one of your as well," said Ginny. "Or maybe he's a sore spot for you, I'm not sure."

Luna gave her an inquisitive look. "Are you referring to Harry's penis size?"

Ginny turned bright red and sputtered. "Erm… uh... well, yeah, kind of."

Luna just smiled and turned to Hermione. "Are you interested in Harry's penis as well?"

"Yes," said Hermione without thinking. "I mean, no… I mean, I am interested only in as much as it relates to Ginny's problem," clarified Hermione. "Not for any personal reasons." Hermione was doing her best impression of a Weasley blush, turning very red.

"Hhm," replied Luna. "You might want to consider taking a personal interest," she said. "It's well worth it."

"So it didn't hurt, then?" asked Ginny. She decided to ignore Luna's remark about Hermione's interest in Harry's bits.

"Oh, yes," replied Luna. "Horribly!"

"If it's so horrible," asked Hermione, "then why would you recommend it?"

"Because once you get past the stretching of the vaginal walls, it's brilliant!" replied Luna. "I'm almost certain that Harry's gigantic penis forced all the wrackspurts from my body."

"Forced them out?" asked Ginny.

"Yes," replied Luna. "I was so full of Harry, that there was no room for wrackspurts inside me!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but ignored the comment. "Ginny was hoping you could give her some advice on how to survive a sexual encounter with Harry."

"Survive it?" asked Luna. "He won't kill you; he'll just ruin you for other men."

"Ruin me?"

"Well, after you've gotten accustomed to Harry's massive member," began Luna. "You'd never be satisfied with Neville's six inches, for example, and someone like Malfoy would be out of the question."

"Believe me," said a dismissive Ginny. "Malfoy is _already _out of the question!"

"What's wrong with Malfoy?" asked Hermione. "I mean, besides the obvious."

"As I hear it," said Luna, "he only measures in at about four inches, and not very thick at that."

"Then why does he act like such a stud?" asked Ginny.

"Overcompensation," said Hermione, "because of his teeny weenie."

"Either that or because of his latent homosexuality," added Luna. "No straight man worries that much over his hair."

"Too true," said Ginny. "I mean look at Harry, and he's stick-straight."

"Actaully," said Luna, "He sort of bends up and to the left."

Ginny laughed. "I was talking about his sexual preference, not his…"

"His huge… his big… "

Ginny looked at Luna, who was struggling with something.

"I'm trying to make a clever rhyme about Harry's over large penis," said Luna. "Like Hermione did with Malfoy's teeny weenie."

"Long schlong," said Hermione, causing the other two girls to break out into fits of laughter.

"That's so witty!" said Luna. "You must spend a lot of time thinking about penises!"

Hermione blushed terribly. "No I don't," she stammered. "I mean, I do, but no more than any other normal girl!"

Ginny gave her a scrutinizing look. "I was wondering about that," she said. "I've never heard you mention sex in any way, and now you seem to be some kind of an expert… what gives?"

Hermione blushed again. "Well," she began nervously. "I've... I mean…"

"You've taken a fancy to a boy, and you're considering the possibility of shagging him?" Ginny finished for her.

"Well, I wouldn't put it so crudely, but yes, there is someone I'm interested in, and I want him to see that I have an interest in… sexuality."

"Hmm, really," replied Ginny thoughtfully. "Let me suggest fishnets and a corset, then, because Ron really does have a hard time taking a hint."

"Who said anything about Ron?" asked Hermione in a poor attempt at sounding offended.

Luna and Ginny looked at each other, and broke out into laughter. When the laughing finally subsided, Luna spoke.

"You are so funny, Hermione, I quite like you!"

"Great," replied Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"So what you're telling me," began Ginny. "Is that, as far as sex with Harry is concerned, I just need to do it and hope for the best?"

"Oh it is the best," said Luna with a dreamy smile. "It is the best!"

Ginny gave her an annoyed look.

"If you like," said Luna. "I could go with you for moral support; I'd love to make love with Harry again!"

"That's okay," said Ginny, trying to hide her anger. "I think I'll try it on my own first." She couldn't be angry that Luna had slept with Harry before, but now that he was Ginny's she'd be damned if she was going to share him.

None of the three noticed the figure listening in on their conversation from around the corner. 


	2. Chapter 2

A brief interlude...

Harry Potter descended the steps from Dumbledore's office, deep in thought. Dumbledore had once again shown Harry some of the collected memories of the history of Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort.

Harry was on a collision course with Voldemort, their very lives entwined together in a complicated web of magic, power and fate.

It was really quite depressing.

Harry's only real interest was finding a quiet corner in which he could snog his new girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, and perhaps sneak a hand up under her robes.

As Harry turned a corner into a deserted corridor, the very object of his desires appeared before him.

"Hi, Ginny," he said.

Ginny met him with a determined look and grabbed him forcefully by his shirt. She pulled him into a nearby cupboard and pushed him up against the wall.

"You don't have to be so…" His words were cut off by a harsh kiss on the mouth from his beloved.

Ginny pushed her tongue into his mouth and proceeded to run her hands all over his body.

Harry could not think of a single reason to protest.

After several minutes of intense snogging, Ginny pulled at Harry's trousers and dropped to her knees before him.

"Ginny, you don't have to, it's too soon!"

Ginny just looked up at him and sneered in a way that Harry had never seen her do before.

Before he could protest again, Ginny took him into her mouth. The sensation was unbelievable. Ginny was better at this Luna had been!

It didn't take long for Ginny's ministrations to reach their desired effect. Harry exploded his seed into her mouth, and she swallowed it all, not spilling a drop.

As Harry leaned back against the wall in post-orgasmic bliss, Ginny wiped her mouth and disappeared out the door.

"Ginny!" he called behind her. "Wait for me!"

It was no use. Ginny was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter stepped through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor Common Room wearing a very silly grin.

He immediately scanned the room and quickly found the beautiful face for which he was searching. Ginny Weasley sat on the sofa beside Hermione and across from Ron engaging in conversation as though nothing had happened.

Something had happened, of course, something big. Ginny had just given Harry the best sexual experience of his life. The memory of her chocolate eyes looking up at him while she did those wonderful things to him with her mouth would forever be burnt into his mind.

"HI, Ginny," he said as he approached her. He sat down beside her and Hermione was only just able to move quickly enough to avoid being sat on.

"Erm… Hello, Harry," said Hermione in a sarcastic tone.

He ignored her.

"Hi," Replied Ginny with a nervous smile.

Harry just grinned and wrapped his arm around her.

"Oi," said Ron. "Stop pawing all over my sister!"

Harry shot him a scowl. "She's my girlfriend, now, Ron. If you don't like it, why don't you go jump in the lake?"

Ginny grinned and leaned back, snuggling into Harry's arms. This over protectiveness from Harry was new, but she liked it.

Ron looked very cross, but kept to himself.

"Wow," said Hermione. "It's getting late; I think I'm going to turn in."

"Yeah," added Ron. "Me too."

"I am pretty tired," said Ginny. "Maybe we should turn in, too," she said to Harry.

"Okay," he said. "But I'll still dream about you!"

Ginny smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll dream about you, too."

Harry slept so very well that night that he almost missed breakfast. He drifted awake slowly and once he arose, he realized that Ron was already gone.

When he got to the common room, it was deserted. Everyone had already gone. He had missed Ginny!

Harry rushed down to join his friends but was intercepted by hi lest favourite Professor…. Snape.

"Potter!" called Snape with disdain dripping from his voice. "Up to your old tricks… again?"

Harry sighed. "Which tricks am I up to this time, Professor?"

"Lace wing flies and Boomslang Skin, missing from my stores… again!" said Snape. "I'll catch you this time!"

Harry sighed. "Professor," he hated addressing Snape by that title, but he knew it would be harder on him if he didn't. "The only thing going on this year is Malfoy and his plan, and Professor Dumbledore assures me that you and he are handling that," said Harry. "I don't have any need for Polyjuice Potion this year!"

"A very good lie… Potter! But I assure you… I'll find out what you and your little friends are … up to!"

"Sir?" asked Harry. "Just out of curiosity, do you talk like that for dramatic effect, or do you have some type of speech impediment?"

"Why you insolent little…"

"No offense," said Harry. "It's nothing to be ashamed of if you do, I was just wondering."

"I can assure you, Harry," came an aged and wizened voice from behind him. "That Severus suffers from no impediments, speech or otherwise."

"Oh, thanks Professor Dumbledore," said Harry. "I'll just be on my way, then." Harry took his opportunity to escape, and shot around the corner. He started down a set of stairs, when they suddenly began moving.

"Damn moving stairs," he muttered.

Harry winded through the corridors, getting increasingly more lost, until a hand grabbed him from behind and pushed him back against the wall. When he regained his senses he opened his eyes to see… Ginny.

"Ginny!" he said happily. "What are you …"

She grabbed him roughly by his tie and pulled him into an empty classroom. She pushed him down on the teacher's desk and climbed on him straddling him, and kissed him roughly.

Harry, being a somewhat normal teenager, didn't complain.

After quite a while of intense snogging, Ginny stood up on the desk above him and peeled off her knickers.

"Ginny, are you sure?" he asked.

She only smiled and lowered herself back down to him, pulling at his trousers and releasing his very hard cock.

"Oh, sweet Merlin!" said Harry as Ginny rubbed his length across her very wet folds.

Before Harry could react, Ginny positioned him at her opening and thrust herself down, taking in all of his considerable length.

"Ooooh," she cried in a moan that was much more girly than anything he had ever heard from Ginny before.

As she began gyrating on top of him, she pulled at his shirt, ripping the buttons off.

"Ginny," he managed with ragged breaths. "My shirt…"

Ginny ignored his pleas and continued grinding on him.

"Oww.." said Harry as she clawed his chest. "Ginny…"

She ignored him still, and soon his body jerked in orgasm, as did Ginny's. She thrust herself completely down on him and took every drop of his seed.

"Ginny, that was…" Harry was once again cut off as Ginny jumped down off of him and ran out the door. Her skirt handily dropped won to cover her lower half, and she rushed to button her top as she ran.

Harry arose from the desk and pulled up his trousers in a daze.

"_Reparo_," he muttered, causing his buttons to zoom back to his shirt from their landing places all over the classroom. Once he regained his composure, he set off to find Ginny.

Meanwhile, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were enjoying a nice breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Odd that Harry didn't want to join us," said Hermione as she sipped her pumpkin juice.

"I tried to wake him up," said Ron, "but he just kept smiling and talking in his sleep… weird."

"At least it wasn't a nightmare," added Ginny. "By the way, what was he saying?"

"Ginny," said Ron. "He just kept smiling and saying your name."

Ginny blushed and Hermione snorted.

"I guess we know what Harry was dreaming about," she said with a laugh.

"Yep," added Ginny. "The same thing I was dreaming about."

"Listen," said Ron. "I've had just about enough of this crap from you; you're still just a kid!"

"Do you 'ave ze problem, Ronald?" asked Ginny in a French accent.

Ron turned red and stood up. "I'm going to the pitch," he said angrily. "I need to fly."

Ginny smiled as Ron stalked off.

"Okay spill it," said Hermione. "I know it has to do with Fleur, but I want the details!'

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay," she said. "but you have to swear that you won't let him know I told you."

"I swear," said Hermione. "Just tell me!"

"Okay, you remember back when Fleur came to stay with us that summer?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well there was this one day that mum had me doing laundry all day long. I was washing, folding and putting away everyone's laundry in the house, and I saved Ron's for last because he was on the top floor…"

_Begin flashback…_

"Tell your brother it's time for lunch," said Molly as Ginny trucked up the steps of the burrow for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

She had done Molly and Arthur's clothes first since they were on the bottom floor. The twins were next on the second floor, then Percy, and then Bill, then Ginny's own laundry as well as Fleur's, who was staying in Charlie's old room, across from Ginny.

When Ginny reached the top landing, she pushed open the door and stomped in. "Mum says it's time for…. Oh sweet Merlin, Ron what are you doing?"

Ron was laying on his bed with his trousers and pants around his ankles, wanking himself as fast as he could. He looked at Ginny in a state of pure shock, but it was too late. His orgasm had already begun, and he was spasming all over the bed, spilling his seed everywhere.

"Ginn… Ginny, Out!" he managed to yell at her.

"Wait a minute," said Ginny. "Are… are those Fleur's knickers?"

Ginny had spent the entire day folding everyone's laundry. She ahd just folded and put away those knickers a few minutes ago.

"You snuck into Fleur's room and stole her knickers… so you could use them to wank?"

Ron stumbled up and pulled up his trousers. "Ginny shut up!" he whispered loudly. "Do you want everyone to hear?"

"Yes," she laughed. "I want everyone to know how sick you are!"

"Ginny, please, you can't tell!"

Ginny smiled. "Okay, Ron, I'll keep your dirty little secret."

This did not, however, make Ron happy. He knew the look in her eye.

"But you owe me," she said. "Big time."

"Whatever you want," he said in a defeated tone. "Just name it."

"Oh I will," she said. "But not now. I'll just keep this one in my hip pocket for now, but when I call it in, you have to do whatever I say."

Ron sighed. "Okay," he said in a defeated tone. "Whatever you say, just don't tell."

_End Flashback._

"Oh my god!" said Hermione. "He was wanking into Fleur's knickers?"

"Yes," said Ginny. "And he knows I'll tell if he makes me mad enough."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Wouldn't it just be your word against his?"

"Not really," replied Ginny. "Bill has a pensieve, and he can tell a real memory from a faked one… he'd know the truth, and so would Fleur."

"Ron would be humiliated!"

Just then, Harry joined them.

"Hey, Ginny!" he said, kissing her on the cheek. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," said Ginny.

Harry looked at Hermione, and Ginny picked up his meaning. "We can talk in front of Hermione, about anything," she said. "She's my best friend, as well as yours."

"Okay," he replied. "I just wanted to tell you that this morning was great… the sex, I mean."

Ginny looked at him with her mouth agape. So did Hermione.

"I just was wondering if maybe we can tone down the rough stuff." Harry opened his robes to reveal a blood soaked shirt. He opened the shirt to show her the claw marks from their sex.

"Don't get me wrong," he said. "I really loved having sex with you, but this is a bit much!"

Ginny looked at his wounded chest, and then replied. "Harry, we haven't had sex yet, I didn't do this!"

"That's not funny Ginny," he replied. "You did this not twenty minutes ago, as we were having sex!"

"Harry," interjected Hermione. "Ginny has been with me all day, she couldn't have had sex with you this morning!"

Harry looked confused. "Well, what about last night?" he asked. "Are you going to tell me you didn't give me a blow job last night?"

"No," she said. "I wish I could say I did, but I didn't"

"Well if it wasn't you… who was it?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Parkinson," spat Ginny. "It had to be that pug nosed cow!"

"Well," said Hermione, "she _is_ the one who stole a lock of your hair."

"Oh shite," cried Harry. "I don't want to shag Pansy Parkinson!"

"Hell," added Ron, who had just joined the group in time to hear Harry's comment. "Who _would _want to shag that pug faced pig?"

"Erm… nobody," said Harry nervously, not knowing how much Ron had heard.

"Apparently," interrupted Hermione, "Pansy has stolen some of Ginny's Hair, and is planning to try and get Harry in bed, using Polyjuice Potion."

"That bitch!" said Ron.

Harry just sighed and gave Hermione an appreciative look. Hermione picked up on Harry's non-verbal thanks you and smiled in return. Harry was just glad that Ron didn't know that he had already shagged her, believing her to be Ginny.

Harry wasn't sure if Ron would be more angry because Harry ahd shagged who he had believed to be Ron's little sister, or if he would take the mickey incessantly over shagging Pansy. Either way, Harry was glad to avoid it.

"All we need to do," began Ron as he sat back on the sofa, "Is set her up. You two," he said, motioning to Ginny and Hermione, "Need to follow Harry around with the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map, and when she makes her move, Stun her."

"That's brilliant, Ron," said Hermione, But why us? Aren't you concerned about Harry?"

"Sure," replied Ron, but If Pansy is out for sex, there's a chance that I might have to see either her, or her in Ginny's body without some articles of clothing, and I refuse to subject myself to either of those tortures."

Harry rolled his eyes as he stood up. "You lot work out the plan," he said. "I've got to go. Dumbledore is supposed to help me find my Animagus form, he reckons that being an Animagus might help me fight Voldemort."

"That's brilliant, Harry!" said Hermione.

"That'll be so cool, I bet you'll be a wolf, or a phoenix or something really powerful!" gushed Ginny.

Harry grinned. "We'll see, I better go!"

"We can follow you, for safety!" said Hermione. "Have you got the cloak and the map?"

"I'll get them." said Harry as he trotted up the steps.

The trip to Dumbledore's office was uneventful, and Ginny and Hermione sat at the foot of the Gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office chit chatting for the entire time Harry was in there.

Eventually, a very angry looking Harry emerged from the staircase, and stormed towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Wait, Harry!" called Ginny. "We're still here!"

Ginny and Hermione had remained under the cloak, and assumed Harry had forgotten about them. They chased him through the halls as Hermione tried, unsuccessfully, to find Pansy on the map.

As they chased after the fuming Harry, the saw a flash of red as Harry disappeared into a classroom. The girls quickly followed and found Harry being pushed down onto Professor Binn's desk.

"STUPEFY!" shouted Ginny as she shot a stunner at her boyfriend's attacker. They watched as the petite form slumped to the ground.

Hermione whipped off the cloak and rushed over to Harry. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Fine," he growled.

"Harry, why didn't you wait for us?" asked Hermione.

"I don't' want to talk about it."

"Damn," said Ginny in an awed voice as she stared at Harry's attacker. "Do I really look like that?"

"Oh yeah," said Hermione. "You certainly do."

"I'm _hot_!"

"Preaching to the choir, sister," added Harry.

"Come on," sad Hermione. "Let's get her up to the Headmaster's Office before the Polyjuice wears off."

The trio hoisted the fake Ginny up and walked her back to Dumbledore's office. On the way, they encountered Ron who had just finished with an impromptu trip to the kitchens. When they arrived at the Headmasters staircase, the Gargoyle merely sighed and slid aside for Harry, owing to the fact that Harry seemed to be in the Headmaster's Office almost as much as Dumbledore.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Dumbledore, when they entered his office.

"Harry's been attacked, Sir," said Hermione.

"More drama, Potter?" growled Snape, who had been meeting with Dumbledore. "Typical."

Harry just rolled his eyes as Ginny addressed Dumbledore. "Pansy here stole a lock of my hair, and she's used it to polyjuice herself into me and sexually assault Harry!"

"You're certain that this is Miss Parkinson?"

The three looked at each other. "Well, we think so," said Hermione finally.

"Jumping to conclusions again? How very Gryffindor of you!" said Snape in his insolent drawl.

Harry started to reply, but was cut off by Dumbledore.

"Severus, why don't you go down to the dungeons and see if you can locate Miss Parkinson, while the rest of us wait for our guests potion to expire?"

Snape curled his lip in disgust, but finally agreed. "Certainly."

When Snape was gone, Dumbledore returned to the seat behind his desk and removed the lid forma container of sweets. "Lemon drop, anyone?"

Eventually, Snape returned with a very angry Pansy Parkinson in tow. "Here you are, Headmaster, proof of Potter's lies and groundless accusations!"

"What the hell?" asked an angry Pansy. When she saw the other "Ginny" she turned red.

"Miss Parkinson," began the Headmaster. "Would you know anything about our duplicate, here?"

"I don't…"

"The truth would be greatly appreciated, as our mystery guests hour is just about up."

"I don't… I… He said it was for a mission." Pansy said nervously. "He said it was lure Potter in to be captured for the Dark Lord."

"Shut your mouth you ignorant bitch!" hissed the duplicate Ginny.

Harry stood up and wore an angry look. "Wait a minute… He?"

Hermione sighed audibly and Ron looked confused.

"Are you saying that this…" he motioned to the prisoner. "Is a male?"

"I don't know who this is," said Pansy. "But the person who enlisted me to get the hair from the blood traitor over here was a male."

About that time, the faux Ginny's skin started to bubble and rearrange itself. She became taller, and her long fiery locks withdrew into her skull and lightened in color greatly.

Soon, the face of Draco Malfoy stood before them, nearly bursting from his ill-fitting uniform.

"Oh dear Merlin!" said Harry as he dropped into his seat.

"Bloody hell!" said Ron.

Malfoy simply sneered at them.

"Draco," said Dumbledore. "Can you tell us why you decided to impersonate Miss Weasley and attack Mr. Potter?"

"To lure him in and deliver him to the Dark Lord, of course!" growled Malfoy. "The Dark Lord will soon kill you all! And then Pureblood society will rule this world as it was meant to!"

"Wait a minute," said Hermione. "If you were trying to capture Harry, why didn't you take him the first time you got him alone… or the second?"

All eyes turned to Malfoy.

"I… It was… "

"You're a bleeding queer!" screamed Pansy. "You were just trying to get Potter in the sack!"

"That explains the hair," said Ron. "No straight man has hair like that!"

"And his unhealthy obsession with Harry," added Ginny. "He's in love with Harry!"

"Oh, God!" groaned Harry. "I had sex with _Malfoy!"_

"It's not your fault, Harry!" said Hermione.

Harry looked up at Malfoy, then to Dumbledore, a d he did something very odd. He screwed his eyes shut tight and put his fingers to his temples. He looked like he was straining.

"Harry, dear boy," said Dumbledore. "What are you doing?"

"If Voldemort can send images into my mind, then there's no reason why I can't send one to his." replied Harry. "What bloody good is this link if I can't send him an image of Draco in an overtight school girl's uniform?"

"The boy is an imbecile," said Snape.

"Harry, that could be very dangerous!" said Dumbledore. "Trying to touch Voldemort's mind…"

The ageing Headmaster was cut off, however, when Harry suddenly shot up and gave them all a very cold look. When he spoke, it was an unearthly hissing voice, clearly not Harry's own.

"Well, well," said Voldemort. "It's been some time since I last stood in this office, eh, Dumbledore?"

The Dark Lord's gaze soon turned to Draco Malfoy. "Young Malfoy, what are you doing bound… and in a school girl's uniform?"

"He used polyjuice to disguise himself as a girl and seduce Harry!" blurted Hermione.

Voldemort looked around with Harry's eyes and turned to Snape. "Surely there is a better explanation."

"Unfortunately," said Snape. "It would seem not. He has done this on multiple occasions."

The Dark Lord shook his head and sighed. "Just like Lucius."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other with wide eyes.

"I would ask you to leave Harry's body Tom," said Dumbledore, "before I'm forced to take action."

"I'll leave when I.. urk!" Voldemort gasped and convulsed, throwing Harry's body back into the seat. Soon, Harry opened his eyes and looked around.

"Don't worry, sir," said Harry. "I kicked him out again."

"Kicked him out!" snapped Snape. "An idiot like you couldn't possibly…"

Snape was cut off by Dumbledore. "Severus, Harry has his own means of protecting his mind from Tom, and I'll thank you not to refer to students in such a derogatory manner."

As Harry, Snape and Dumbledore argued over Harry's mental skills, Hermione pulled Ginny to the side.

"Ginny," asked Hermione, "Do you know what this means?"

"That Malfoy is a full fledged starfish kissing fudge packer?"

"Actually, I think Malfoy would be the pack-ee not the pack-er, but that's not what I mean."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Then what do you mean?"

"Malfoy had sex with Harry… using _your body!"_

"I know!" said Ginny "It's disgusting!"

"You don't understand, he used your body and survived. He wasn't split into or torn apart or anything!"

Comprehension blossomed across Ginny's face. "Yeah, he did, didn't he?"

"IF he survived it, so can you!"

Ginny smiled. "Problem solved!"

Hermione returned her smile.

"I need to go change, someone is going to have to take Harry's mind off all this!" Ginny grinned and slipped out of the Headmaster's office.

"I think," said Dumbledore, "That this entire incident needs to be forgotten."

"What do you mean, Sir?" asked Hermione.

"This incident will be troubling indeed for Harry, and quite embarrassing for young Mr. Malfoy, I think it is in everyone's best interest if I remove it from all of our memories."

"I know I'd rather forget," said Snape.

"So if we are all agreed?" asked Dumbledore. Everyone in the room nodded in agreement, each realizing for his or her own reasons that they would rather forget the whole thing.

"Very well," said Dumbledore as he raised his wand. "Obliviate…"

Fin


End file.
